The Two Sided Paper
by Poppercorn
Summary: Gary finds a poem written by Leaf when she was a teenager. Too bad, he didn't read the back part. One-shot drabble. Poems made by me!


**Hiya to anyone who's reading this! -waves hello-**

**I didn't feel like doing my homework, so I ended up writing this little piece! ^^**

**I guess it's a one-shot drabble?**

**And yes, I wrote all the poems!**

**Read and review? :3**

* * *

I was cleaning the attic, and I happened to find an old, laminated piece of paper on the shelf.

It looked interesting, so being the overly curious person I am, I decided read it.

* * *

_"Free"  
By Leaf Green_

_Nothing more, nothing special_  
_All I am is me._

_I am an everyday leaf situated on an oak tree._

_I wonder_

_Is this the only side to me?_

_Am I just going to grow_  
_and do what the tree asks?_

_Will I take in sun_  
_or give it right back?_

_Am I just a pawn_  
_with one purpose in life?_

_Am I just a tool _  
_Only meant to help get through strife?_

_Nothing more, nothing less._  
_I must make clear._

_Even I have things that I do fear._

_If I start to wilt  
Will I be let go?_

_When I fall to the ground,  
I'll just decompose._

_A leaf clinging on a branch  
Not wanting to know,_

_that sometimes, there are days  
when you just need to let go._

_XXX_

_When the waters are frigid  
Bottomless and dark,_

_Find a way to get over it.  
Build a bridge or an ark._

_But sometimes things break.  
They don't go your way._

_Raising the stakes  
as you try to break away._

_Yet something just stops me.  
A little longer, I'll stay._

_The lust to explore_  
_killed the cat one day._

_Thus warning all  
that it's best to stay away._

_But still in my heart  
Lay my hopes and belief,_

_That maybe, just maybe  
what I may find_

_ could help set me free._

* * *

"Mia, come here for a second!"

A little auburn haired girl skipped up to me.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Give this to mommy and tell her that I found something of hers in the attic."

She pouted, "Why can't you give it to her yourself?"

I sighed and knelt down so that we were at the same height.

I put my hands on her shoulders and said,"If I give it to her, she'll kill daddy."

Her eyes widened and, quickly, she took the paper and ran downstairs. I heard some shouting, and someone stomping up the stairs.

I chuckled. She's going to kill me in...

Three,

Two,

One.

The door slammed open and an angry Leaf stood in front of me.

Amused, I smirked, "So I set you free, hm?"

"Ha. You should be a comedian. Did you even check the back side, stupid?"

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Well then, let me do the honor of reading it to you." She took a deep breath and started to read from the paper.

* * *

_I hate that you breathe the same air as me._  
_I hate that you see the same things that I see._

_I hate that you've been eating food all of your life._  
_Yet no one has poisoned one single bite._

_Who cares if you're the grandson of Professor Oak?  
Unlike him, you're a practical joke._

_You think you're this,  
and you think you're that.  
One day I hope you'll fall and go splat._

_I hope that one day Santa will run over you.  
Then the reindeer would get some fresh, homemade stew._

_Maybe one day you'll be eaten by a bear,  
but it might choke on your damn spiky hair._

_Oh why hasn't anyone hit you with a chair?_

_I'll change that, Oak, say your prayers._

* * *

As she was laughing hysterically, I stood there speechless.

"What the...?"

She smiled evilly, "I hate to rain on your parade, but there's more!"

"What do you mea-"

She started to read once again.

_You think you're so slick,  
but your mind's as dense as a brick.  
Perhaps I'll be kind and cut off your di-_

"HI MIA!" I cut Leaf off just in time as Mia came up to the door.

She looked at me funny and said, "I left my toy here." She grabbed the miniature car and ran out screaming, "Bye!"

I looked at Leaf disapprovingly."You're a terrible mother, you know?"

She stuck her tongue at me.

"Look who's talking."

* * *

**THE END**

**Ah yes, if anyone didn't get the meaning of the first and "oh so dramatic" poem, I'll explain:**

**Leaf believes that like every other girl, she'll be used by Gary. (Just like a tree uses leaves to help give it food [You know, the sun and all?])  
Yes, curiosity killed the cat. But it's a gamble she's willing to take. Perhaps what she may find will help change her life forever!~**

**And the poem on the back?  
I don't think I need to explain :p**

**Please review~ (I'm definitely not going to freak out and read it a million times or anything xD)**

**Ugh, who I am I kidding? **

**I'll definitely freak out. xD**


End file.
